endless_space_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Heroes
This article is a stub. Please expand it. Gaining Heroes Every faction begins the game with one hero, but to gain additional heroes, they need to establish contact with The Academy, which is done by either discovering the system in which it is located, or constructing an Academy Embassy. The Embassy will also reduce the time it takes to unlock additional heroes by 20%. To unlock additional heroes, you have to accrue a certain number of Points, awarded for various actions such as exploring curiosities or fighting battles. Once you reach the required number of points, you will be presented with a choice of three heroes, with their classes determined by the proportion of unlock points towards each class. You can check your progress towards the next hero and the chances for each class to show up on the Academy screen. Newly recruited hero will start at a level equal to the Academy Power. Academy Power is equal to the average level of all already recruited heroes in the game. Hero Skills Heroes have skills of 3 different types. * Universal skills: this is skills that every hero has. * Class skills: this is skills from the hero's class: Seeker, Guardian, Overseer and Counselor. * Faction skills: this is skills from the hero's faction. Each major has a different set of faction skills for their heroes, while minor faction heroes belong to one of four groups. Heroes List (click me) Seeker Seekers have skills mostly connected to movement speed on explorers. Because of their tier 1 skill which gives 3x free movement speed on fleet, they are often considered the best fleet commander you can get. With a seeker hero your fleet can be everywhere at once, and can be used very effectively both for defense and for hit and run offensive strategies. Seekers are not very good as governors. However, they can be very useful in the early game with their tier 1 skill that gives +20/40 science on system. Guardian Guardian has very good combat skills for a slow but strong fleet. As commanders they can be very strong defending single systems, like your opponents homeworld deep into their territory if you are going for supremacy victory. However, it is as governors as guardians thrive. Their tier 3 skill gives 40/80% industry on system, which is far better than any other hero class skill in the game. If you are going for a governor, you most likely will want a guardian. Overseer Overseers doesn't have many fleet bonuses, so if you get one it is often best to keep him on one of your systems. The unique part of overseers is their tier 2 skill. It gives +1/2 deposit value on resource deposits on system, and an additional +0.5/1 deposit value on empire if he is on the senate. Because of this, it is recommended to place an overseer on a system that either generates rare resources like quadrinix and orichalcix, or has lots of individual resource deposits that all can get increased by the hero skill. Counselor Counselors are not very good as fleet commanders, but they might have a niche in projectile damage fleets, because of its +10/20% hull plating absorption tier 2 skill. Couselor's tier 3 skill is also interesting, as it gives 8 vision range and 20% reduced fleet upkeep. As a governor, the counselor can generate a lot of influence. His tier 2 skill gives +20/40 and 10/20% influence on system, plus 50 influence per trading company on empire if he is on the senate. If you are going for influence maxing to take over systems through peaceful conversion, a councelor governor is what you want. His tier 4 skill is also interesting: it sets system happiness to ecstatic.This makes high level counselor heroes very useful to salvage big systems you conquer, as the systems otherwise could lose a lot of population due to unhappiness penalties to food production. Category:Game Systems